


Winter's Beauty

by Uniquely_Kaydt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquely_Kaydt/pseuds/Uniquely_Kaydt
Summary: Secret Santa Prompt: Tinder/blind date/set up============================Everyone thought they needed to be with someone who could see them for the amazing women they were, but, could they find the way to each other.





	Winter's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekyStorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/gifts).



> Many thanks to three wonderful angels who have read and looked this over to help ensure it made some semblance of sense. PoppyCartinelli your beta work was a saving grace. Mbufton12 and bs13 your support as I wrote was wonderful thank you. 
> 
> Enjoy all but most importantly GeekyStorytelling Merry Christmas and I hope I did your prompt justice! Also I am not particularly good at summaries but I am hoping once work settles I can delve a little more into this, work has been crazy and I wanted you to have something. All the best.

From her vantage point she could see every exit, and even had a great point to defend if needed. Even at a restaurant her training jumped to attention. It was one thing for Kara to think she needed to get out and date more after her rather sudden and heartbreaking break up with Maggie almost a year and a half ago. However, when Lucy, Clark, her mother, Lois, and Cat all made some comment regarding the matter she knew she was holding herself back a little longer than necessary, not to mention the few looks she got from her Earth-1 friends. 

So here she was waiting for the blind date that Kara and Cat set up, a friend of theirs who due to her schedule and her dates schedule they had never actually met at any of the numerous game nights or girls nights. Everything she heard about her was really positive but both women were very careful not to drop her name till the date was confirmed to work for both parties so the google searches, if any, could be minimal and they could meet each other on neutral ground and enjoy a much needed caffeine boost to their days. 

Pulling out her phone she saw a few texts from Kara 

**Kara:** _Remember to relax._  
**Kara:** _This isn’t a military operation or an Alien Invasion._  
**Kara:** _It’s a DATE._  
**Kara:** _Love ya Sis and have fun._

She smiled at the animated behaviour of her sister, a further look at her phone and some words of encouragement from Lucy, Eliza and even Carter had her smiling but it was Cat, her sister’s former boss, now fiancee, who had her laughing. 

**Queen C:** _Now Scully I will only say this once. You deserve to be happy as does Lena. Whatever happens just be honest to each other._

Cat was never one for emotional conversations with Alex but her words brightened Alex's outlook in just the right way. Lifting her latte to her lips as she finished checking her phone for anymore words of encouragement from those close to her. The bell rang as the door to the shop opened and she lost her grip on the mug, sloshing the hot liquid onto her freshly cleaned, white shirt.  
“Fuck!” Her small yell garnered the attention of those around her and the woman who had just entered, jet black hair, soft pale skin, and dressed to kill. As she approached she realized that this woman was who Cat and Kara had set her up with. Lena Luthor. 

FUCKING HELL LOOK AT THE MESS I MADE NOW… 

As Lena approached she couldn’t help but take a deeper look at the woman approaching her, she looked the part of CEO, head of a company working to turn itself around and yet there was something that looked off like she may not have wanted to be here or her mind was elsewhere. 

Standing and extending her hand she greeted Lena, “Lena right? I’m Alex. I hope I’m not taking you away from anything too pressing at the moment?” She received a soft smile in response before Lena answered. 

“Oh not at all. In fact, you’re saving me from another meeting regarding… No, sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't take up your time by ranting about work. It is a pleasure to meet you finally Alex. I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you from Kara.” Lena said as they shook hands. 

She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips, “Kara rarely has anything bad to say about anyone. So, as much as I love her, I don’t know if her word is the only one you should base that on. She and Cat have spoken very highly of you, too.” Pointing at Lena’s coat she added, “Can I get your coat for you?” 

Shrugging out of the royal blue peacoat Lena handed it to her right as the barista brought over her own coffee. Black, but with a subtle hint of cinnamon, so it would seem her future sister-in-law was not the only CEO to spice up her coffee. “Well Lena if you’re trying to avoid work then we both might as well avoid the subject for now. Tell me a little bit about yourself that Google and the tabloids wouldn’t tell me.” 

\-------------------------------------------------

Lena looked at the time and swore, she was going to be late if she had to stay here and listen to this drivel any longer. Had she not proven already that her company was going to help people rather than focus on the demise of the Kryptonian duo? Her brother’s short-sighted and dangerous plans had left her struggling to make Luthor Corp stand for more. That was why she’d rebranded, aiming to change the company and public's focus. Cat Grant had not gone easy on her, nor did she want Cat to, but after months of interviews and an all access pass to her old friend, the attention/scrutiny had finally started to help change the minds of National City. 

“... I don’t think you know what you’re doing here Lena. Your stock prices have barely begun to recover and you want to help support Aliens disguising themselves? If this gets out…” Jayson Barnes, chairman of her board, and the biggest pain in her ass, kept going. 

“Jayson…” She drew out his name and the pause till he actually looked at her, “as fascinating as your disagreement over this move is we will have to continue it at a later date. I have another meeting planned and I really can’t be late. Besides, we’ve already been over this, prior to product development, testing, and launch. Everyone deserves the ability to feel safe and if this can help someone then that is all I can hope for. Now if you will excuse me.” Standing she put her computer in her bag and grabbed her coat, “You can leave any further concerns you have with Jess or email me about them. Have a wonderful weekend.” With that she was out of her office and heading to her rarely used personal elevator texting her driver to come around to that entrance. 

Ten minutes and a short drive later they pulled up to Noonans and she thanked Trevor, letting him know she would text him if she needed him later. She entered the coffee shop and walked up to the barista, and orders her coffee, black with a hint of cinnamon. 

“Fuck!” She heard from the back corner of the shop and felt her breath catch a little, there was a woman who’d clearly just spilt a hot drink on herself. The woman had dark auburn hair, from this distance at least. She kind of resembled the photo Kara had sent her, so she asked the barista to bring her coffee to that back table when it was ready. The young man nodded as he set to work. 

Lena saw the appraising look the woman gave her, and saw the look of recognition. Alex Danvers did not share her sister’s blonde and bubbly attitude, but what she saw made her hope this could work out. Alex's brown eyes showed her an inquisitive woman, the shirt, though coffee-stained, now helped show off Alex's toned body. As she stood and introduced herself Lena found herself smiling, where others may apologize for the scene they had caused or the stain on their shirt Alex wanted to make sure their set-up wasn’t causing her to miss anything. Already she was intrigued by Kara’s older sister. As she handed over her coat to Alex to hang up on the coat hook beside her she thought about the question posed to her. What was something the tabloids and a Google search about her wouldn’t track down. 

“Jumping into the big questions right away Miss Danvers,” She gave the woman a wink, “are you sure it’s just your sister and future sister-in-law who are the investigative journalists? You really could give them a run for their money already.” Smiling she added, “Well I haven’t Googled myself in a long time but I was born in Ireland and I am Lex’s half-sister. Also as much as I adore how these pencil skirts and shoes make me look I would much prefer a good pair of baggy sweatpants and slippers while I work. What about you Miss Danvers? Any dark secrets I should be aware of?” 

Lena took as sip of her coffee as she watched Alex think about her response for a moment or two, probably wondering what Kara and Cat may have already shared. She couldn’t help but smile at Alex biting her lower lip in concentration, possibly her own version of Kara’s crinkle. Suddenly Alex looked at her and answered her, “Well did Kara ever tell you how we solved a murder case in high school?” Lena shook her head and with that Alex launched into the tale. 

As she listened Lena thought this could very well be the start of something, wonderful.


End file.
